


Movie Night Gone Wrong

by Oreoiero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, Hurt, M/M, Mention of other relationships (gamrezi), Minor Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sober Gamzee Makara, Violence, gamkar - Freeform, gamkat - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoiero/pseuds/Oreoiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee puts in the wrong movie and can't find any pie in time to calm himself down. And his matesprite happens to be the only troll around for Gamzee to take his rage out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> *warning lots of violence*  
> I tried my best to tag this as best as i could I will have my friend look this over to make any corrections any other tags you think i should add please do comment.

“WHEN THE HELL IS GAMZEE GETTING BACK UGH...” Karkat set the last of four filled buckets next to the front door of his and Gamzee’s hive. Today the Culling Drone was visiting everyone. Gamzee and Karkat liked to watch movies while the noisy Drone visited them. Karkat groaned and flipped through the channels on the TV. He flipped himself around so his feet dangled over the top of the couch and his head off the bottom. He growled and watched the people on the screen dance around upside down. Suddenly there was a swift breeze that rushed passed him and brushed his hair to the side. There was a thump near the side of the couch as well as a cold sensation on his forehead. 

“GAMZEE?” Karkat looked around, the air was still. He looked up and suddenly Gamzee’s face flashed in between his knees. Gamzee smiled, jumped over the couch, and tackled Karkat.

“SHIT!” Karkat tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. Gamzee landed on the coffee table next to him. Gamzee looked down at Karkat from off the top of the table.

“BeSt FrIeNd. MoThErFuCkIn’ BeSt FrIeNd. YoU aLl Up AnD gOoD?” Karkat groaned and sat up. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR FUCKASS! THAT FUCKING HURT.”

“sOrRy KaRbRo, BuT i WaS eXcItEd CaUsE i FoUnD uS a GoOd MoViE tO wAtCh FoR mOvIe NiGhT tOnIgHt. DaVeBrO gAvE iT tOo Me.” 

“WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT LOOKING AT THINGS FROM HIM!?” Karkat stood up and sat back up on the couch. Gamzee lowered his head.

“BuT tHe MoThErFuCkEr In ThE pIcTuRe HaS sOmE aWeSoMe MakE uP oN, lIkE mE.” Gamzee mumbled. Karkat looked over at the plastic bag that Gamzee dropped on the side of the couch. He got up and pulled a CD out of the bag and looked at the cover. There was a picture of a woman trying to apply lipstick in the mirror with a man sitting on a toilet behind her.

“FINE, PUT IN A MOVIE WHILE I HEAT THIS UP.” Karkat said as he walked to the kitchen.

“Ok KaRbRo” Gamzee turned, with the CD in his hand, right into Karkat’s shelf of movies. There was a loud crash as Gamzee fell over into the movie pile. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Karkat ran back into the room to find Gamzee struggling and squirming to get up. 

“HeLp mE kArBrO tHeY’rE sWaLlOwIn’ Me AlIvE!” Gamzee flailed around. Karkat snickered and held a hand out to Gamzee. Gamzee grabbed it and pulled Karkat into the pile as well. Karkat popped his head out of the pile and looked at Gamzee.

“FUCKER.” Karkat smiled and chuckled. Gamzee loved Karkat’s toothy smile.

“hOnK” Gamzee grabbed both sides of Karkat’s head and kissed him gently. Karkat placed his fingers on top of Gamzee’s and kissed back before he stood up and returned to the kitchen. Gamzee slipped in a CD before looking at the cover. A clown was on the cover, with a bright red nose and white face paint painted on like his own. The word Stitches was written in the bottom in yellow letters.

“wHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN mOvIe Is ThIs?” He turned it over and saw the words ‘property of Dave Strider’ labeled on the back. Gamzee pressed fast forward and watched the images skim by him quickly. He only got about half way through before he turned it off and grabbed his head. He groaned a bit before switching to the correct the movie He sat on the couch and waited for Karkat to come back. Karkat returned with a fresh bowl of popcorn and sat down in between Gamzee’s legs. Karkat hummed and leaned back into Gamzee’s arms which wrapped around his waist. The movie started and Gamzee squinted against the dim light, he winced as all the voices boomed in his head. He saw a shadow flicker here and there around him. 

**“Why aren’t you taking your place?”** A painted face flashed in his mind over and over, giving him a headache. Gamzee groaned. 

“GAMZEE ARE YOU OK?” Karkat looked up at him. 

**_“You’re the highest of the land dwellers.”_** Gamzee groaned and shook his head no. His eyes darted around when he heard a familiar echoing voice. 

“GAMZEE…A-ARE YOU SOBER? Y-YOUR EYES…” Karkat leaned away from him. 

_**“IT’S YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PLACE TO KEEP THEM IN CHECK. YOU’RE A LAUGHSASSIN."**_ The voices in his head were screaming now, blocking out everything. Gamzee covered his ears and screamed. 

“sHiT!!” Gamzee screamed as he jumped up, making Karkat fall off the couch and spill the popcorn everywhere, and ran to their kitchen and open the thermal hull.  
“we HAVE no MOTHERFUCKIN’ pies!” Gamzee screamed as he ran to their block. His vision blurred, making him stumble and fall as he ran down the hall. 

**_“KILL THEM ALL. THE MESSIAHS COMMAND IT”_** He punched through the door and leaned down into the recuperacoon and began scooping the sopor slime into his mouth but it was too late. His vision blacked out and he stumbled away from the recuperacoon and spit the slime from his mouth. 

“G-GAMZEE …?” Karkat whispered as he peered through the hole in the door. Gamzee’s body shook uncontrollably.

**_“SUBBJUGGULATE.”_ **

“HONK” Gamzee whipped around, splashing sopor slime around the room. He growled, his pupils shrunk and his scleras turned orange. Karkat walked towards him cautiously. He put his hands up and reached for his face. 

“SHOOSH…” Gamzee looked down as Karkat rested his hand on his face. His eyes dilated for a minute making Karkat smile. He pulled his other wrist to his mouth. 

“K-KANAYA?”

Yes Karkat? What Is It?”

“IT’S GAM-

“hhhhooOOOOOOONNNNKKKK!” Gamzee grabbed Karkat’s wrist and laughed as snapped it along with his communicator. Karkat began shaking when Gamzee equipped his clubs and licked his lips.

“HELP…” He wheezed out. He turned and ran.

“SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!” Karkat screamed. Gamzee ran after him. Karkat had almost reached the door when Gamzee blurred in front of him. Karkat pivoted and ran for a window. Gamzee ran after him, he sprinted through the door and caught Karkat as he tried to jump over the couch. He grabbed onto his ankle and twisted it sharply so it cracked loud enough for both of them to hear. Karkat had no time to scream, he was up in the air before he knew it. His back hit the coffee table, knocking the wind out of him and the table in half. Tears streamed from his eyes as he gasped for air. Karkat tried to stand but only managed to prop himself up on the couch. He hobbled slightly when he tried to walk. He slowly moved away from Gamzee.

“P-PLEASE…”

“what’s wrong karbro? CAN’T TAME ME MOTHERFUCKER!? that’s what you’re supposed to do? KEEP ME CALM SO I WON’T CULL ANY MORE MOTHERFUCKERS? That’s the only reason you stay with me. THE ONLY REASON ISN’T IT?” Gamzee grabbed a hold of his now broken ankle again and threw him against the wall, but not hard enough to break it. He jumped over the couch and grabbed a hold of Karkat’s neck before he could hit the ground. He squeezed his squeal pipette and dug his nails into the side of it so his blood ran down his neck. Gamzee’s eyes turned red now.

“AGGGHH” Karkat struggled against his grip and began thrashing around as air escaped him again. He equipped his sickle and swung around wildly. Gamzee grabbed it with his free hand and crushed it to pieces, Karkat whimpered. Blood spilled from Karkat’s mouth and nose as he began to talk.

“T-THAT’S NOT, IT I-I’M F-FUCKING FLUSHED FOR YOU F-FUCKER. GET THAT T-THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL Y-YOU FUCKING J-JUGGALO.” Karkat’s kicks and punches quickly became weaker with every passing second. Gamzee licked the blood off of his face making Karkat whimper and whine for him to stop and listen to him. Karkat wrapped his legs around him to pull him closer and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“PLEASE COMEBACK TO YOUR SENSES. PLEASE, YOU’RE ALL I HAVE.” Karkat wheezed out as a last attempt to bring him back. 

“flushed huh?...” Gamzee’s eyes turned yellow. He spotted the buckets on the floor and smiled. He dropped Karkat, who fell over, coughed, and refilled his lungs. Gamzee kicked him so he rolled onto his stomach. He sat on Karkat’s lower back and lifted his head up by his hair. 

“WHY DON’T YOU SHOW ME HOW FLUSHED YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKER? or are you just up and lying to me? CAUSE AIN’T ANYONE EVER BEEN FLUSHED FOR THIS MOTHERFUCKER.” 

“GAMZEE… W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” Karkat said as Gamzee pulled their matesprit bucket in front of his face. Gamzee smashed his face into the floor until Karkat’s nose and mouth was bleeding. Karkat tried pushing himself back but Gamzee rested all his weight on him, keeping him down. Gamzee tightened the grip on his hair and stuck a hand into the bucket. Gamzee pulled his hand out and let the thick purple and red slurry drip in front of his face. 

“eat it MOTHERFUCKER.”

“WHAT! NO WAIT FUCK!” Karkat wailed and tried to push himself away as he shoved a handful into Karkat’s mouth. Karkat gagged and spit the liquid out. 

“SHIT! NO PLEASE GOG PLEASE NO! GAMZEE! FUCK PLEASE USE YOUR FUCKING THINK PAN WHISPS THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’RE DOING! I’M YOUR FUCKING MATESPRIT DON’T DO THIS!”

“HONK! you ain’t fucking flushed for me NO ONE IS.” He shoved another handful into Karkat’s mouth and held it shut, forcing Karkat to swallow the slurry. Karkat closed his eyes and let tears ran down his face as Gamzee shoved more and more into his mouth and forced him to swallow it.

“HELP ME! P-PLEASE.FOR THE LOVE OF GOG, PLEASE. GAMZEE, KANAYA, TEREZI, ANYONE PLEASE HELP.” Karkat screeched; slurry spilled from his mouth down on his shirt. 

“AHHHHGHH” Karkat kicked and screamed. He tried to use his hands to push himself away, but Gamzee held him tighter and force fed him again. Karkat choked, on his pleas and began kicking and squirming at Gamzee again.

“honk” Gamzee slammed Karkat’s head into the floor before bringing him up and forcing him to eat the slurry again. He pulled Karkat’s face up to meet him own. Karkat’s mouth dripped with the thick red and purple mixture.

“HAVING FUN MOTHERFUCKER?” Gamzee said as he licked his lips Karkat sobbed as his mouth was filled again. Gamzee brought the bucked closer. He closed his eyes for a bit and listened to Karkat’s screaming and crying as he scrapped his nails against the floor and kicked his feet against his back. He opened his eyes dunked Karkat’s head into the bucket and held him like that until his squirming body started to go limp. When he pulled his head out he was screaming and crying and gasping for air. 

“JUST KILL ME NOW…” Karkat screeched as he spat slurry from his mouth.

“KILL ME YOU FUCKING JUGGALO NOTHING’S WORSE THAN THIS SO FUCKING KILL ME.” Karkat’s feeble pleas faltered. Gamzee waited for Karkat to take a deep breath into dunk his head back in. Air bubbles began floating up. Gamzee loved seeing Karkat scream, panic and try to get out. Karkat’s feet scrapes against the floor as he pushed, shoved, clawed, and punched Gamzee in an attempt to get away. Gamzee pulled his up for air before dunking his head back in again. He finally gave up and stood up and threw Karkat down. Karkat sat up and threw up onto the floor; some of the slurry was mixed with it.

“HONK. i motherfucking told you no one has or ever was flushed for me. IT’D BE A MOTHERFUCKING MIRICLE IF THEY WERE. And you lied to me motherfucker so you gotta die, YOU HAVE TO MOTHERFUCKING DIE.” Karkat choked out in a raspy breath as he backed away from him, he tried to stand but fell when his ankle gave out from under him. He quickly crawled under the kitchen table and backed himself into the corner. He sobbed quietly as he looked around for Gamzee, who was nowhere in sight. He suddenly felt a tug on his hand. Gamzee’s face was hanging upside down, inches from his own. 

“I-I DON’T WANT TO DIE…GAMZEE I’M YOUR FUCKING MATESPRIT LISTEN TO ME JUST THIS ONCE.” Karkat pleaded as he tried to crawl away. 

“This fake flushed shit was getting boring anyway. IF TEREZI DIDN’T HATE ME SO MOTHERFUCKING MUCH SHE WOULD HAVE MADE A BETTER MATESPRIT” Gamzee grabbed Karkat’s leg and dragged him from under the table. Karkat felt himself fly up into the air, and for a brief moment he thought he might have been dreaming the whole thing. That was until two of Gamzee’s clubs hit him into the stomach and smashed him into the kitchen table. Karkat gasped when he heard the bones in his chest, and back crack simultaneously. Gamzee hit Karkat in the side of his head with his club. Karkat collapsed on the floor in front of him. He took another club and hovered it just above his skull before raising it as high as he could and smashing his skull in. 

“GAHHHH.” Karkat sat up again, grabbing his head and feeling the blood leaking from it. He grabbed his other sickle from his strife specibus and used them to block Gamzee’s clubs.

“MOTHERFUCKER.” Gamzee hissed out as he began to put more force into his swings. Karkat’s crab claw began to crack under the pressure. They didn’t hold for long and shattered into shards into Karkat’s face. Gamzee smacked his across the face with his club, sending him flying across the room. 

“i’m gonna tear out your horns motherfucker.” Gamzee walked over and placed a foot on Karkat’s neck. Karkat writhed and whined; he tried forcing Gamzee off him with all his might but Gamzee only forced the heel of his shoe further into Karkat’s neck. He placed a hand on his right horn and tugged at it. Karkat mewled and kicked at Gamzee. Gamzee tugged again, this time his used his sharp nails to dig out some of the soft flesh next to it. 

“STOP IT FUCKER!!! STOP!!” Karkat screamed and grabbed a hold of Gamzee’s hands and tried to pry them off. There was a small sound – almost like the sound of Velcro being torn apart – as Gamzee tugged at his horn again. Karkat felt flaming, burning pain fill his body and screamed loud enough to turn his throat raw. Gamzee ripped off Karkat’s sleeve and shoved it in his mouth as he tugged again, this time the horn came back with his hand. Karkat’s back arched as he bit into the cloth and screamed his lungs out. His body twitched uncontrollably and his vision turned completely red as blood flowed in a pool around him. 

“I LIKE THIS A LOT BETTER. I might just start taking everyone’s horns instead of heads. THEY TAKE UP TOO MUCH ROOM ANYWAYS.” Gamzee held the horn in front of Karkat and let his stare at the veins, arteries and nerves that came out with it. Karkat’s vision blurred over and he let out a soft whine. 

“T-TER…R-REZI…”

“aww you’re all up and dying now?” Gamzee turned Karkat over and hit the back of his skull again. Karkat’s body twitched as he let out a muffle whimper. Gamzee raised both his pins above his head and smashed them into Karkat’s head repeatedly until his body stopped twitching. Blood painted the walls and floor a pretty red. He giggled and licked the blood off his lips. He started to laugh harder when he saw the red blood and chunks of brain leaking from Karkat’s skull. Gamzee ripped out Karkat’s other horn and placed him in his hunger trunk. He captchalogued the horns into his miracle modus.

“hahahahaHAHAHAhAhAhAhA….” Gamzee’s laugh turned into a cackle. He returned to their block to sleep. He climbed into the recuperacoon and passed out from exhaustion. Sopor Slime slipped into his mouth as he snored and the taste of the slime grabbed his attention. Gamzee jumped out of the recuperacoon. His vision started to clear; he grabbed his head and screwed his eyes shut. Images flashed before his eyes of Karkat’s bleeding body, the way he broke his ankle, back, and ribs to keep him from leaving, the way he nearly drowned him in slurry. Gamzee groaned and collapsed onto the floor, sniffling and sobbing. 

“KaRbRo!? WhErE aRe YoU?” Gamzee stood and stumbled into the living room. 

“oH gOg. KaRbRo A-aRe YoU oK?” Gamzee looked around at the broken furniture, the spilled popcorn, the broken movies and cracked walls. He spotted the slurry on the floor more flashes crossed his mind of him force feeding Karkat the thick liquid.

“oH gOg PlEaSe No.” Gamzee looked over at the broken kitchen table and the pool of blood on the floor next to the wall opposite of it.

“No…No K-kArBrO?” Gamzee searched around for Karkat or any sign of where he was. Another flash appeared in his head. He opened his miracle modus and grabbed the horns out. He held them in his hands and began to sob. He took out his hunger trunk and opened it slowly. He pulled the corpse out and laid it down on the floor carefully. 

“I’m MoThErFuCkIn’ SoRrY. i ShOuLd HaVe FuCkIn LiSteNeD.” Purple tears streamed down Gamzee’s face. He held onto the corpse and screamed into the air. 

“I’M MOTHERFUCKIN’ SORRY KARBRO!!” Gamzee He brushed back Karkat’s blood stained hair kissed him one last time, knowing he wouldn’t come back again. 

“I DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING REMEMBER WHAT I DID KARBRO. i don’t even remember what i motherfucking did.” Gamzee wailed, as he hugged Karkat tighter. He heard the voices in his head whisper again. He gripped Karkat’s body, cracking his arms and the rest of his ribs, and tried to calm himself as his eyes turned a tinge orange again. 

**_“time to subjuggulate motherfucker. AIN’T NO ONE EVER GONNA FUCKIN HELP YOU NOW.”_** Gamzee dropped Karkat and headed for the door with tears in his eyes. He left to hunt for his next victim.


End file.
